in the shadow of the sun
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: Hinata ada hanya ketika Gaara menutup mata. — [Gaara, Hinata].


Hinata ada hanya ketika Gaara menutup mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: in the shadow of the sun ::  
**©mitarafortunadow

**{ disclaimer : **naruto © kishimoto masashi **}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara berhenti menjalani hidup ketika Hinata tak lagi memiliki jiwa yang menahannya di dunia fana.

Dia menyerah; sesederhana itu. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya, mengunci semua pintu di rumah, membiarkan tirai tipis senantiasa menutup tiap jendela, memutuskan kontak dengan nyaris semua orang. Nama Hinata biasanya berada di puncak teratas daftar kontaknya, tapi kini menjadi satu-satunya. Hanya ada Hinata. Hinata dan tiap kenangan yang ditinggalkannya di sisi Gaara.

November berlalu dengan cepat — kalender kini mendekati tanggal 27 Desember. Gaara berpikir untuk menengok keluar jendela dan melihat bagaimana kondisi kebun bunga di samping rumah, tapi jemarinya gemetar di ujung tirai jendela. Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik, kembali ke kamar.

Memori tentang Hinata terus membayanginya.

Tiga kali sehari, telepon berdering. Seseorang yang masih mempedulikan Gaara berusaha mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengabaikan jam makan. Satu menit setelah dering telepon berakhir, Gaara akan berdiri bersandar pada wastafel, menatap meja makan, memikirkan puluhan menu yang pernah disantapnya di sana. Satu menit lain berlalu ketika ia memejamkan mata — suara Hinata di antara gemerincing sendok dan garpu — dan membukanya lagi, bergegas meraih panci dan mengisinya dengan air keran.

Dapur kembali sunyi setelah satu jam berikutnya, karena Gaara beralih pada ruang duduk. Remote ada di tangan kanannya, tapi televisi tidak menyala. Ia menatap layar yang gelap dan kosong — hampa, seperti perasaannya. Mati seperti Hinata.

Namun akan terdengar nada singkat alarm _handphone_. Lagu favorit Hinata. Gaara menunggu hingga lantunan berakhir, lalu menyalakan televisi; jemari secara otomatis menekan tombol yang sama di mana Hinata selalu menekan tiap jam tiga sore di masa lalu. Lagu _opening _sebuah dorama akan mengudara — bukan lagu familiar yang dulu selalu Hinata dengarkan, karena dorama favorit Hinata telah mencapai akhir bahagia seminggu yang lalu.

(Hinata belum sempat menontonnya. Gaara menggantikan kekasihnya untuk menyaksikan akhir kisahnya.)

Hari bergulir dan berganti. Stok sabun beraroma anggrek kesukaan Hinata telah menipis, maka Gaara menulis dalam buku notesnya: _Belanja online peralatan mandi_. Ia menghitung perkiraan waktu kedatangan produk bila ia memesannya setelah makan malam, berpikir kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah besok pagi sekitar pukul sembilan. Gaara berpikir, _Cukup. Tidak masalah_. Ia mengamati tetes demi tetes sabun cair berwarna violet jatuh ke lantai keramik.

Dering telepon ketiga memberi tanda bagi Gaara untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Di dering ke delapan, Gaara mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

Suara Temari akan menerjang — penuh kecemasan, harapan, perasaan putus asa. Doa. Permohonan. Menanyakan kabarnya, mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kesehatan, berjanji akan mengiriminya lebih banyak stok makanan, meminta Gaara untuk membuka jendela dan pintu, mempersilahkan dunia memasuki kehidupannya lagi.

Gaara akan berkata ia baik-baik saja, menyakinkan Temari bahwa ia makan dengan teratur, berterimakasih atas janji dan bantuannya, dan terdiam ketika sang kakak perempuan memberikan isyarat bisu untuk melupakan Hinata.

Bagaimana bisa Gaara melupakan Hinata dan kembali melanjutkan hidup? Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhak hidup, tapi jiwa sang kekasih telah terpilih untuk meninggalkan dunia fana lebih awal.

Hinata bahkan masih meninggalkan begitu banyak bukti kehadiran di tiap langkah yang Gaara ambil. Melupakan Hinata berarti meninggalkan seorang Gaara yang telah hidup selama lebih dari dua puluh tiga tahun di dunia.

Lima belas menit percakapan di telepon yang dihadiri dengan lebih banyak kecemasan. Gaara menutup telepon, beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Malam mencapai puncak ketika telepon berdering dan rekaman suara Hinata mengisi keheningan.

[ _Aku ada di sisimu, selalu._ ]

Dan Gaara selalu percaya, karena Hinata tidak pernah berbohong.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidur, mematikan lampu, menaikkan selimut. Ia akan bahagia ketika ia tertidur, karena Hinata benar-benar _ada_ hanya ketika Gaara menutup mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: One small step before I'm going back to this world again. It's hard to live in dormitory, with all of its strict rules (we only get our laptop back at the weekend, so...). Final exam is coming soon. I have to publish this short, pointless, absolutely imperfect story or else I won't write anything at all.**

**(It's not like I'm a very active writer, but still, it's been difficult to not write at least one story a month. And I hadn't write anything for approximately, wow, six months.)**


End file.
